He's Sora
by Herald Aros
Summary: [oneshot] He's got a clown's shoes and a clown's grin and he's always there to comfort anyone who needs it, whether he knows them or not. [soracentric]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: OC -- before you all run screaming, there's _no romance_, this is just an outsider's view of Sora.

Other: Basically, I was just goofing off and suddenly got the idea for this. The only reason there's an OC is because all the canon characters know Sora. I tried not to make him/her Mary-Sue-ish (i.e. no cool powers, no automatic romance, etc.). Read endnotes if you want my explanation for why I shouldn't be burned at the stake. XD

* * *

_He's Sora_

The first thing you notice about this place is that it's not home; everything is strange-looking, all steel and brick but mismatched, like it'd been ripped off of larger, separate things and thrown together. It was foreign, definitely foreign, and new, and gods, you just wanted to go _home_.

"Hey."

You look up to see some weird-looking kid walking towards you, only a few steps away, and he's close enough for you to see the not-quite-smile that's twitching his lips and the brightness of his eyes and the way his shoes are _way_ too big. You notice all of this, and all it does is reinforce the notion that you _aren't home_.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—" He's frowning now, a hand stretched out to brush your shoulder in an attempt at comfort. Strangely, you let him, even though you're majorly depressed and just want to tell him to screw off so that you can go sulk in a dark little corner. After all, your world's dead, what's the point of being nice?

A few minutes later you're crying uncontrollably and he's being the sweetest guy ever, letting you soak his shoulder (and get snot all over his admittedly cool-looking clothes) while he's telling you a bunch of funny stories to try to cheer you up.

"But you wanna know the worst thing?" And he's grinning now, like he's got the awesomest joke just waiting for you to let him pull it out, and you smile a bit at him because he's got that childlike eagerness that you had always been fond of.

"What is it?" Neither you nor he care that your voice cracks a little or that your eyes are tearing up on their own, both of you know that it's just because of everything that had happened, not because of him or you (mostly).

"My shoes are _still_ too big!" He stands up to demonstrate, and you laugh because his shoes _are_ big, but they're just perfect for him. Clown shoes to go with his clown grin that's infectious and you realize all of a sudden that someone somewhere must be missing this boy with his huge smiles and his easy laughs and his comfort and stories and eagerness.

You're so busy worrying about these people that you don't even know but know must exist somewhere that you don't notice him saying anything else or leaving. A few minutes later you do, though, and you look around wildly for the cheerful boy.

"Looking for Sora?" You look up and see a girl and a man, her with short black hair and him with piercing blue eyes, neither of them paying much attention to you. You nod anyways, hoping that 'Sora' was the name of the boy.

"He's probably fighting by now. We heard there was a group of Heartless near the Bailey, but if Sora's there he'll take care of them." You don't know what a Heartless is, but the girl's smile is infectious like Sora's was and you find yourself smiling back despite your uncertainties.

"You're sure? I mean, he's just a kid..."

The man throws you a look, something between 'that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard' and 'you really don't get out much, do you?' "He'll be fine."

And the girl, grinning, adds in, "After all, he's _Sora_!"

And, somehow, you know that that's the best way to describe the boy with the clown's grin and the easy laughter, who was just as weird as this place but somehow seemed like he'd fit in anywhere.

_He's Sora._

_

* * *

_

A/N - Okay, so here's the extent of the OC: world got destroyed, ended up in Hollow Bastion/ Radiant Garden, and is acting like the normal devastated kid. (I mean, who's gonna go out and get themselves into battles and fights right after their world's been destroyed? Sora. Not the average person. The average person is going to be depressed for a while and then maybe help out however they can -- you know, physical labor, working in a shop, and so on.) Sora -- being the Hero -- sees this random devastated person and immediately offers comfort. He's not trying to build a lifelong friendship or anything, he's just trying to cheer the kid up.

Now, if I had said all that in the fic itself, I think it'd gunk it up. x.x So I stuck it here, partly as background and partly to shield myself from Sue-hunters and flamers. I understand that OCs are generally annoying and whatnot, but they're not _all_ bad. ...I think. XD


End file.
